DON'T KNOW WHERE THIS CAME FROM!
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: AU Doesn't really relate to the show. This will probably be the last HOA story I will ever make. I couldn't leave like I did. Sorry to everybody who liked my HOA stories. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!


**Underline= something crossed out...**

"Hey Fabian. Your home early." Nina said standing up from the table as Fabian walked into the dinning room.

"Oh yea. My boss let me come home early." Fabian replied taking a seat at the table.

"Okay. That was nice of him. Um. So how was work?" Nina asked sitting across from Fabian at the table.

"What? Oh, it was fine." Fabian said standing up and walking into the kitchen to look in the fridge.

"Do you want to go see a movie? You know, since you got off work early?" Nina asked eagerly.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I promised the guys that I would watch the game with them today." Fabian said pulling out some left-overs.

"Oh. Well what about tomorrow?" Nina asked forcing a smile to appear on her face.

"Sorry, I can't. I told my boss I would work late." Fabian said heating up the left-overs.

"Oh. Okay," Nina said sadness present in her voice before she said, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. Anything. Go for it." Fabian said getting a fork so he could eat his left overs.

"Are you cheating on me?" Nina asked closing her eyes and wringing her hands.

"What?! Of corse I'm not! What made you think that?" Fabian asked as he paled slightly, as he dropped his fork on the counter next to his food.

"Well. Joy came by today looking for you. She seemed surprised that you asked me to marry you." Nina said opening her eyes so she could watch Fabian's reaction.

"What did she want?" Fabian barely whispered looking at Nina with a scared expression.

"She wanted to tell you in person, but she thought it best if I told you," Nina said reaching into her back pocket she pulled out a tube, "Joy wants you to know she's pregnant. And you the father." Nina said throwing the tube at Fabian, who stood wonderstruck.

"S-She can't be pregnant." Fabian said staring at Nina.

"What? Did you think the condoms in your car would work?" Nina asked getting anger with each passing minute.

"I'm not as stupid as you think. I found a have empty box of condoms in your car when you let me browed to go to work all those weeks ago! I put a small hole in each and every one of them! You bastered!" Nina said shouting at Fabian now.

"Nina, I-I'm sorry! I never meant to hurt you!" Fabian said taking a step towards Nina.

"Don't come near me, you cheating bastered!" Nina shouted.

"Nina, please! Let me explain!" Fabian tried to reason with her.

"Don't you 'Nina ,please' me! I've had it! After Joy come back my second year of school with you guys, we've never been the same! We've grown apart. To tell you the truth Fabian, I was thinking of leaving you since the beginning of the month. But I thought that if I just give us more time, we could actual love each other again. But I guess I was wrong. I'm leaving you." Nina said taking off her ring and sitting it on the table before she walked out the door. Fabian stood there for a minute before he went and picked up the ring and held it to his lips and whispered, "I love Nina. I'm sorry."

_10 months later..._

"Push Miss. Mercer. You need to push!" The Doctor urged. Joy let out a scream of pain before a different cry was heard.

"Joy, you did it!" Fabian said kissing her hand.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" The Doctor asked offering scissors to Fabian.

"I would love too." Fabian said cutting the cord.

"What would you like to name his?" A Nurse asked.

"Danny. Danny Robert Rutter." Joy said looking weak.

_One day later..._

_Dear Nina,_

_I wanted to tell you that Joy had the baby last night. She had a baby boy. His name is Danny. Danny Robert Rutter. I also wanted to tell you that their was some compilations and Joy didn't make it though the night. I was kinda wondering if you would be Danny's godmother. You know, so he could have a mother figure in his life. I understand if you say no. But if you want to see him send me a text or a letter._

_I never stopped loving you_

_Fabian_

_Dear Fabian,_

_Congratulations! I'm glad you had the baby fine. I'm sorry to hear about Joy, though. I'm sure she's in a better place. Of corse I'll be Danny's godmother! Can I come over on Monday? If so see you then! If not, see you whenever. _

_Nina_

_Dear Nina,_

_Monday's fine. Can't wait to see you._

_I never stopped loving you_

_Fabian_

"Nina! I'm glad you came. Um, come on inside." Fabian said opening the door so Nina could walk in.

"This little bundle of joy is Danny. Danny say hi to your godmother, Nina." Fabian said moving Danny so he could see Nina.

"Can. Can I hold him?" Nina asked sitting down on the couch.

"Yes. Of corse you can." Fabian said bending down so he could give Danny to Nina.

"He's cute." Nina said smiling down at Danny.

"Thanks." Fabian said sitting across from Nina and Danny smiling at Nina.

"So, um, in your letter, at the bottom. I saw that you crossed out the words 'I never stopped loving you'... Is that true?" Nina asked glancing up to look at Fabian.

"Oh, god, yes Nina, its true! I was a totally mess after you left me! I hardly held it together. I'm sorry for what I did to you!" Fabian said crying.

"Can I tell you something, Fabian?" Nina asked on the verge of tears.

"What?" Fabian whispered.

"I never stopped loving you either." Nina said finally crying.

"Oh, Nina! I love you! W-Will you take me back?" Fabian asked getting up to move next to Nina.

"Yes! I will. I will take you and little Danny here." Nina said smiling at Danny before she kissed Fabian.

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

_8 months later Nina and Fabian got married. Nina adopted Danny and treated him like her own. Nina and Fabian also had 3 kids of their own. Sarah Amber Rutter, Joey Scott Rutter, and Mari Patricia Rutter. _

_And they all lived happy ever after._

**The End.**

**A/N**

**I have a **_**Smosh **_**story to be writing and a **_**Teen Wolf **_**story to be writing also. So what do I do? I WRITE A STORY FOR A SHOW I DON'T WATCH ANYMORE! Please like/favorite/follow it if you do! And before you ask: I don't own HOA! And this is probably the last HOA story I will write. Have a good day/night! **

**PS: Did you know that "To be" is called a 'Passive Voice" which means what I copied and Pasted down below:**

Passive voice

Revise _to be_ with active voice

Active voice makes it clear who is doing what. In an active sentence, the person that is acting is the subject. Passive sentences obscure or omit the sentence subject.  
Use passive voice when the sentence object is more important than the subject. The active voice is generally easier to read.  
**Examples** (_**subject**_, object)  
Before: Our results will be discussed. After: _**We**_ will discuss our results.  
Before: _**Wolverine**_ was made to be a weapon. After: _**The government**_ made Wolverine. _**Wolverine**_ is a weapon.

**I use a lot of "To Be"s in my stories. WHY CAN I MAKE A STORY WITH OUT PASSIVE VOICES! Also its like 4:40 where I'm at, and I haven't slept all night, so I'm kinda loopy! Enough of this author's note! Hoped you liked my story and GOOD BYE HOA FANS!**


End file.
